The present invention relates generally to computer implemented extraction of temporal information pertaining to business entities and events.
There currently exist a number of applications that make use of geographical location. For instance, online web-search engines are often invaluable for searching for a location of a business or directions to a particular business. However, very few applications exploit temporal context.
Unfortunately, information pertaining to temporal properties of entities such as hours of operation of business organizations and event timings is often unstructured and difficult to parse. As a result, it is typically difficult to extract temporal information so that it is machine-understandable. On the other hand, leveraging information on the Internet has become even more vital due to the popularity of mobile Internet-enabled devices.